<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Black Eagle Who Knew Too Much by JohnnyAppleShy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142553">The Black Eagle Who Knew Too Much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyAppleShy/pseuds/JohnnyAppleShy'>JohnnyAppleShy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cyril Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mentioned Claude von Riegan, Mentioned Lysithea von Ordelia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyAppleShy/pseuds/JohnnyAppleShy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyril is once again cleaning the library at the monastery. However instead of running into Lysithea, he finds himself speaking with the leader of the Black Eagles House. They converse about their struggles, Garreg Mach, Fodlan, its rulers, and more. With so many topics explored and how they conclude, their encounter becomes one that neither shall forget for a long long time.</p><p>My contribution to Cyril Week 2020 – Day 3: Class Change / Crimson Flower</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyril &amp; Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cyril Week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cyril Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Black Eagle Who Knew Too Much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today Cyril was once again cleaning the library. It had been half a year since he first moved to Garreg Mach, and he now felt more comfortable putting stray books away and cleaning out the bookshelves. Lysithea had given helpful pointers during their weekly meetings, and he was now familiar with how books were categorized and the general layout of the library.</p><p>
  <em>This is an A, so it goes in the Adrestia section.</em>
</p><p>Currently, he was sorting the books before putting them away, another technique taught by the Golden Deer student. Yes, Cyril could not deny that without her he would be struggling much more at Garreg Mach. Having someone to go to for questions, someone to look forward to seeing each week, it was nice. He liked it. He liked her.</p><p>He sorted the books as quickly as he could, hoping to finish and have as much time as possible for his upcoming session with Lysithea.</p><p>
  <em>Should I greet her by calling her mentor? Last time she got flustered. I’m not sure she liked that but…she sure looked cute.</em>
</p><p>Once the stray books had been divided, he began bringing them to their correct home within the library. <em>Hopefully cleaning won’t take long.</em></p><p>Once that was done, he grabbed the broom at the back of the library, ready to begin sweeping.</p><p>“Excuse me.”</p><p>A new voice. Cyril turned around to find a girl sitting at a nearby table. She was dressed in black and red with long white hair. <em>Longer then Lysithea’s.</em> Her table had four chairs, though she was the only one occupying them. She had been there for a while, but there was nothing on the table. <em>Was she watching me?</em></p><p>“Did you need something?”</p><p>“Yes. I would like to speak with you.”</p><p>“Sorry, but I’m busy cleaning right now.”</p><p>She smirked. “Curious. Lysithea said you would say that.”</p><p><em>That name.</em> “Yeah…do you know Lysithea?”</p><p>The girl frowned. “I am afraid that she will not be attending your study session tonight.”</p><p>“What!?” The broom fell from Cyril’s hands, and despite his realization and chase, he was unable to catch it before it fell to the floor, a loud bang echoing through the library. He looked around to find the few students studying turn his way, some with cold stares.</p><p>“Sorry.”</p><p>He picked up the broom while returning to the girl.</p><p>She motioned, “sit down and I will explain.”</p><p>Nodding, he leaned the broom against a bookshelf and took a seat across the table.</p><p>“As I said, Lysithea will not be coming tonight. She felt quite bad about it, even offering to do a double session next week to make up for it.”</p><p>He leaned towards her. “Is she all right?”</p><p>“Yes, she is fine now. She just,” she looked to the side, “had a bad dream last night, and woke up with a cold sweat.” She returned her gaze to Cyril. “Luckily I found her and have ensured a safe recovery. She’s doing better now, but I advised her to rest and not exert herself until tomorrow.”</p><p>He breathed a sigh of relief. “Phew. I’m glad you found her. Thanks for taking care of her.”</p><p>His words did not phase her. “It is nothing. I feared this might happen, so I am glad I found her at the right time.”</p><p>“You seem to know Lysithea well.”</p><p>“Yes I, I do think I understand her in a way that…no one else would.”</p><p>Once again she looked away. <em>Is Lysithea okay?</em></p><p>“Do you think this might happen again? Do you know what caused it?”</p><p>She leaned on her gloved hand. “I have an idea. However, if my theory is correct, I am not sure if anything can be done to prevent it from happening again. In my experience these bad nights can appear at random.”</p><p>“That’s no good. Is it like a fever? Are other students coming down with it?”</p><p>A smile appeared on her face. “For someone who usually keeps to himself, you can be quite curious.”</p><p>He nodded. “Only when the subject concerns me.”</p><p>“Fascinating. Well, you do not need to worry of her condition spreading. That is not how it works. I believe it is…hm…” She paused, debating her next words. “It is almost like something you are born with. It is something that I’m afraid you just have to live with.”</p><p>She frowned again, but in a way that felt worse. Cyril could sense her worry and found himself also frowning. “Oh…that sounds serious.”</p><p>“It is. But do not worry, as long as Lysithea has people to help her, she will be all right. She spoke quite positively of you, and I will be there for her in the future.”</p><p>He was lost in thoughts. “Could Lady Rhea help?”</p><p>At this she sighed. “Unfortunately not even the goddess can save her.”</p><p>It was not the response he wanted. “But, Lady Rhea has taken care of orphans and others who are struggling. Even me, she’s given me a home here. She must be able to do something…”</p><p>The girl leaned in close, her expression turning serious.</p><p>“Cyril.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “You know my name?”</p><p>“Lysithea told me. She and I, we spoke a great deal today while I took care of her.”</p><p>He nodded, listening intently.</p><p>“We talked of her illness, of ourselves, of the Alliance, the Empire, the Church…and you.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>She nodded. “Cyril, you have only lived in Fodlan with the Gonerils, and here with the archbishop correct?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“We wondered, have you ever wanted to see more of it?”</p><p>“…more of it?”</p><p>“Yes. The Adrestian Empire is home to a vast land, with all sorts of different landscapes, peoples, and cultures. The Alliance, there is so much more to it then the Gonerils. Lysithea’s home is there after all, and she had a lot to say about it.”</p><p>“Hm…” He pondered her words. “It sounds nice. But…”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“This is my home in Fodlan. My only home. This is where people from all across come. I’ve heard it is the most diverse place in Fodlan.”</p><p>“Correct.”</p><p><em>Should I be saying this…</em> “But to an outsider like me, everyone is the same. No matter where they’re from or their upbringing, everyone sees me as unwelcome, as if I shouldn’t exist. This is the only place in Fodlan where I feel at least a little safe.”</p><p>“Because of the Archbishop?”</p><p>He nodded. “Lady Rhea vouches for me. She’s the only reason I can stay here, and the only reason I have a place in Fodlan.”</p><p>“I see.”</p><p>“Fodlan sounds like a nice place, that’s what everyone said about Almyra when I lived there. But I don’t think I could wander aimlessly, going from place to place wondering how badly each would treat me. I’d rather have a place to call home, a place to feel safe…if it exists.”</p><p>Now the girl was digesting his words.</p><p>“What if I could promise you one?”</p><p>He starred at her, first in awe, then with skepticism. “How could you do that?”</p><p>She beamed. “As I said, Adrestia is a large place. I am hoping to change things, create a better empire for all, and people like you would be welcome there.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow. “People like me?”</p><p>“Yes. Lysithea has told me of your exceptional talent and devotion. She said nothing but good things about your ability to read and write Fodlanic. You are the kind of person I could use, the sort I would want to feel at home in my new empire.”</p><p>
  <em>These nobles…</em>
</p><p>“Could you really do that? Aren’t you just some noble of some land?”</p><p>Her eyes widened. “Oh my, do you not know who I am?”</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>She leaned back, trying not to sound too proud. “I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, heir to the emperor of all of Adrestia.”</p><p>Expecting a resounding response, the emperor to be instead learned of Cyril’s unphased mannerisms. “Oh. I think I heard that name before.”</p><p>“I would hope so.”</p><p>“Hm, so Lysithea is friends with the new emperor. That’s something.”</p><p>“Not so different from being on good terms with the archbishop, wouldn’t you say?”</p><p>“I guess not.”</p><p>After sitting in silence for a moment, both contemplating their conversation, Edelgard leaned in again, motioning for Cyril to do the same.</p><p>“Listen Cyril. After our discussion, Lysithea told me that she wanted to change from the Golden Deer class to the Black Eagles class.”</p><p>Cyril’s jaw dropped. “I can’t believe that. All after one conversation?”</p><p>She crossed her arms. “We have not known each other for long, however…I foresee a lasting friendship between us.”</p><p>“Hm. Well that’s good.”</p><p>“But Cyril. You have not joined a class, correct?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Lady Rhea said she would not be against it, so I have thought of joining one to improve myself.”</p><p>She grinned. “Well, the Black Eagles class would welcome your talent and devotion. Do give it some thought. Lysithea would enjoy your company, as would I.”</p><p><em>Didn’t Claude say this exact same thing to me the other day? </em>“You would?”</p><p>She nodded. “Lysithea and I also spoke of visiting Enbarr, touring the empire during a free weekend. You do not have to answer immediately, but would you be interested in leaving the monastery? I could give you a glimpse of what I hope the new Adrestia will be.”</p><p>Cyril looked down at the table, pondering the questions being thrown at him. <em>How much should I say…</em></p><p>“You’re awfully ambitious.”</p><p>She smiled. “Why thank you.”</p><p>He shook his head. “It wasn’t a compliment. Most nobles are. You like talking of your ideas, but what about the people who will be affected by them? Will the empire be able to change? I’ve tried changing the minds of people here…it never works.”</p><p>Edelgard shared the Almyran’s frown. “Cyril…”</p><p>“You don’t sound that different from Claude. He loves to talk of changing things. But you nobles never think of the people below you, the people who have to accept your changes. People like me…we’re always forgotten.”</p><p>She responded with a stare, one that seemed to both resent and admire his words.</p><p>“You raise a valid point. However, is the current situation, your own suffering, really acceptable?”</p><p>“It’s not perfect. But at least I have a roof to sleep under, and food to eat each day.”</p><p>“Couldn’t the archbishop do more?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Lady Rhea’s busy, she has a lot to take care of. Besides, the teachings of the goddess say nothing about Almyrans. I don’t know how she could convince everyone to change.”</p><p>“I suppose not.” She closed her eyes, leaning her elbows on the table while placing her hands together under her chin. “It would take a leader who’s willing to go against so many of those beneath her, a leader who’s willing to do anything it takes, a leader with the absolute power to challenge Fodlan’s entire history.”</p><p>He wondered what she was getting at. “Yeah, and I don’t think even the goddess could do that.”</p><p>He hesitated before saying more. <em>Talking back to a noble, and emperor of all things, what am I doing?</em></p><p>“Sorry, I should stop talking back and saying all this to someone like you.”</p><p>A puzzled look crossed her face, before nodding. “It is all right, you have no reason to apologize. I appreciate your insight, thank you Cyril.”</p><p><em>Insight?</em> “I guess you remind me a lot of Lysithea. It’s easy to talk with her.”</p><p>She smiled. “I am glad to hear that. Now, if we may continue?”</p><p>He nodded. They leaned in before Edelgard resumed. “Cyril, what if a leader like the one I spoke of was to appear, someone with the power to change all of Fodlan? What if this person wanted to change Fodlan, but would have to make great sacrifices to do so? Would you be willing to join them?”</p><p>Cyril’s desire to be diplomatic disappeared, visions of war flashing around him. “You’re not saying you would do that are you?”</p><p>She sighed, leaning back as a small frown appeared on her lips. “Heavens no. I…when I become emperor, I won’t be that powerful, no where near the most powerful in the empire. There’s no way I could challenge all of Fodlan on my own.”</p><p>He titled his head curiously. “Is the emperor not the leader of the empire? I thought that was how it worked.”</p><p>She covered her eyes. “It used to be. Past emperors could enact great change in Adrestia. But now, after the Insurrection of the Seven, my father and I, we have virtually no power. Now if I wish to do anything, I must adhere to the wills of the arrogant and self-centered nobles. Or the regent, my uncle, who seems to have infected every part of the empire as if he were directing it. The emperor used to lead its people, but now all I can do is watch as my family’s legacy…”</p><p>She paused, uncovering her face to meet Cyril’s eyes. “No, my family’s people, suffer at the hands of a corrupt nobility.”</p><p>Cyril couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Is it really that bad? Are the nobles outside of the monastery even worse than the ones here?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so. Adrestia has been in decline for many years, partly because its nobles are so selfish. I fear a great change is coming, but what I fear even more is that even as emperor, I will be unable to direct that change in any way that would end the suffering that has plagued Adrestia, no, Fodlan for centuries.”</p><p>“This all sounds complicated…and scary. If things really are that bad, maybe I’ll stay here for the rest of my days.”</p><p>She was unable to hide a chuckle. “That was not the reaction I was hoping for, but I can understand the sentiment. I guess Cyril, what I’m trying to say is: I’m walking a difficult path, one that could take me in any number of directions. I feel trapped and afraid. However…”</p><p>He listened closely.</p><p>“After today’s conversation with Lysithea, I feel better. To know that suffering is not mine alone, that there are others who wish to change things like me, it helps.”</p><p>She debated her next words, the two locking eyes.</p><p>“I similarly feel better after this conversation with you, the Almyran that everyone told me to stay away from. Cyril, I would offer you the opportunity to join myself and Lysithea in our shared journey, by changing to the Black Eagles House.”</p><p>Their expressions continued to lock, Cyril’s morphing from wonder, to disgust, to reflection.</p><p>
  <em>To change all of Fodlan, even the teachings of the goddess, that’s…</em>
</p><p>She stood up. “Give it some thought. I’m afraid I must be going, but this has been an enlightening conversation.”</p><p>“Yeah? Is it all right for you to have said all that with me?”</p><p>She frowned. “I believe so. Lysithea said that people never trust you, so we do not need to worry about what we tell you spreading.”</p><p>He glared at her. “I’ll try to take that as a compliment.”</p><p>“Apologies. Please keep what we’ve shared between us.”</p><p>“Sure. Do other nobles know about what’s going on in Adrestia?”</p><p>She observed the students in the library. “I doubt it. I do not think many of them care, though even if they did, I see no reason in informing them. None of us hold any real power. Even the heir to Faerghus and Duke Riegan, they could do nothing even if they wanted to, if I told them things. The rulers of their respective regions hold the power, and I doubt they’d be able to convince them of taking any drastic action.”</p><p>She returned her gaze to Cyril. “No, I’m afraid all of us, despite how powerful we think we are, are just pawns to forces outside our control. Where we go…we will be unable to change the paths that we’ve been set on.”</p><p>She paused, and the two reflected on her words, before Edelgard once again broke the silence.<br/>
“But I have taken enough of your time. Thank you for studying with Lysithea and providing her with a healthy friend.”</p><p>He nodded. “And thank you for taking care of her.”</p><p>“I will see you another time then Cyril. Goodbye.”</p><p>“Goodbye Edelgard.”</p><p>With that, she turned and left, heading for the library’s exit.</p><p>
  <em>Just pawns to forces outside our control…</em>
</p><p>As he pondered their conversation, it dawned on him. <em>Edelgard, right!</em> The emperor of Adrestia, said to intimidate any who dare challenge her might. He had heard students gossiping about her during some cleanings. But they always spoke of her as if she were an all-powerful lord to fear and respect or else. <em>But everything she said.</em> She was completely different from those descriptions. No, he could sense it. The anger and frustration when she spoke of the corrupt nobles. The inner conflict when she discussed what she should do for her people. The anguish at her lack of power and ability to direct things.</p><p>He watched her leave the library and turn right. It was strange. She was said to be the most powerful person in Fodlan, and he perhaps the weakest, a foreigner who could only do what he was allowed.</p><p>Yet somehow, in some way, he felt a connection with her. Maybe it was the realization that in that way, in the way they are perceived, she and him are not so different. Yes, for both are so often judged for their superficial actions, judged by those who would prefer to ignore the many struggles, histories, and complexities that exist beneath their surfaces, that made them who they are.</p><p>
  <em>She reminds me of Lysithea…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I like her.</em>
</p><p>As he stood up and went to resume cleaning, he could not help but wonder.</p><p>
  <em>The Black Eagles class…Lysithea will be there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m glad we’ll have a meeting twice as long next week. We have a lot to talk about.</em>
</p><p>*</p><p>When he finished cleaning the library, Cyril made his way out, looking forward to a long sleep. He reminded himself of his duties for the next day as he walked past the three classrooms.</p><p>
  <em>Wait, I’m cleaning the Golden Deer classroom tomorrow. That means I might run into Claude… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bleh, and I bet he doesn’t know about Lysithea switching houses. Am I going to have to pretend I don’t know? What if he asks about her being in her room all day? Do I Lie? Damnit, I don’t want to act like those prissy nobles with all their secrets.</em>
</p><p>He paused, taking a moment to look at the beautiful night sky. It was a clear night, and the moon and stars shone brightly.</p><p>
  <em>But I guess that’s what happens when you have power, choices…when you have something you want. You have to be careful with who you trust.</em>
</p><p>Resuming his walk, he had one final thought that kept him up that night.</p><p>
  <em>What do I want?</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the third of seven short stories I wrote for Cyril Week.</p><p>This was a lot of fun to write. I have always wanted to explore how these two might interact. What I love about their dynamic is that they are two of the only characters in Fodlan that are completely disillusioned with the nobility. However, what’s interesting is that they take two almost opposite routes to combating it. Where Edelgard wants to completely disrupt and destroy the nobility to fix it, Cyril just wants to run away from it, find a place where he can feel safe enough to put up with the nobility, and just keep to himself. They are equally valid responses that reflect their different upbringings and personalities. I’ve always wanted to see how they would bounce off each other, so it was a lot of fun to write that here.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>